


its been so long, its been so long

by TheFeels1504



Category: Troyler - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Needy Troye, Not Beta Read, OK you get that its in the morning, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler remembers the morning after Troye arrived in America.</p>
<p>I don't know if I should rate this M, but nothing explicit happened soooo yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its been so long, its been so long

Tyler drops his bags in the entrance of his apartment door, sighing heavily and throwing his keys onto the table. He had just arrived in LA about a half of an hour ago, and he had some serious jet lag. Tyler shuts the door and staggers over to his couch, plopping down and throwing his head back. He sits like that for about ten minutes before something catches his eye, a small red box resting on the side table next to the lamp. He remembers setting it there before leaving for his flight and he grabs the box, biting back the smile that threatened to stretch ear to ear. He sets the box on his lap and contemplates on whether opening it or not, he rolls his eyes playfully before throwing open the lid and it's like a gush of wind going through him when he looks in the box. He'll never forget that morning or the boy that plagued his thoughts 24/7. He picks up the first picture and he can't stop smiling, the memories rushing towards him.

_Troye feels a radiation of warmth running all along his back and hot breath on his neck. He begins to wake up slowly, his five senses catching up one by one. He hears these loud snore and he chuckles quietly, shaking his head. Troye can feel their legs tangled and he sees his hand resting on Troye's shoulder, hovering over his face. Troye reaches up and tangles his hand with his own, he can't stop smiling to himself. Troye arrived in America a few hours ago and he crashed at Tyler's house after they ordered Take Out, watching corny chick flicks. Soft lips to his should blades pulls him out of the memory and he's giggling, shuffling around to face him._

_"Good morning, sunshine!" Tyler beams, surprisingly cheeky because Lord knows Tyler is not a morning person until he's had his fix._

_"It's cold." Troye mumbles, his voice still gruff from waking up. He huddles closer into Tyler's chest and pulls the covers over their heads._

_"Honey, it is one hundred degrees outside and eighty five inside, it is comfortable in here." Tyler laughs and kisses Troye's forehead._

_Troye pops his head from under the covers and winces at the sudden brightness of the room. Tyler's white curtains leave a light glow to his room and looks like a place in heaven. Tyler reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a black object, Troye realizes that it was a polaroid camera and he ducks back under the covers._

_"Aw, boo. You're no fun. I just wanted to show you the camera I got yesterday."_

_"One, that polaroid camera makes you more of a hipster and two, I look like garbage." Troye whines from under the covers, still trying to ball up into Tyler's chest._

_"You look hella cute and you're more of a hipster than me, if anything!" Tyler boastfully laughs and pulls the covers back off._

_"Just because I like big grandpa jumpers, Starbucks and vintage filters does not mean I am a hipster."_

_"Please, you put the hips in hipster."_

_"You're damn right and they don't lie." Troye playfully snaps back and Tyler laughs loudly._

_"Just get up here and take a damn picture with me." Troye huffs in defeat and snuggles into Tyler's neck._

_Tyler smiles and snaps the picture quickly, "Another!"_

_"No."_

_"Troooyee!" Tyler whines and tickles Troye's sides causing him to giggle loudly. Tyler snaps another picture and Troye is begging him to stop. Tyler grins wickedly and climbs on top of Troye, straddling his hips. He continues to take pictures, some of Troye smiling, laughing and pouting._

_Tyler snakes his hands to the back of Troye's head and smashes their lips together, Tyler slips his tongue in Troye's mouth and the younger boy whines softly. He sucks on his tongue and licks his way around Troye's mouth, tugging on his hair gently. Troye moans a little louder, sounding a bit needy. Tyler quickly takes the picture of them making out and he's pulling away from Troye, who complains loudly, but it disseminates in his throat when Tyler begins to suck on his neck._

_Tyler takes the pale skin and taunts it, sucking, biting and licking at the patches of skin. Troye arches his back a little when Tyler sucks on his soft spot, biting his bottom lip to keep him from moaning. Tyler peppers kisses down his neck and pays attention to the unmarked side of his neck, the other side covered in red and purple blotches. Tyler snaps two more pictures, one of Troye in mid-moan and the other of Troye's wrecked neck._

_"Ty..." Troye whimpers and bucks his hips up, Tyler looks down at him and smirks, setting down the camera and paying attention to his lover._

Tyler pulls himself out of the memory before it gets too good, but he's still blushing like a mad man and widely grinning. Tyler pulls his phone from his back pocket and he quickly sends Troye a text before locking his phone again and getting up to unpack his bags. He can stop smiling all day and even his own mother eyes him weirdly. Even though Troye's not with him, he's had an amazing day and nothing will bring him down.

**Troye <3**

**August 3, 2014 07:45 PM**

**I found the pictures and I miss you already xx**

**\- Ty**

**Tilly <3**

**August 3, 2014 07:59 PM**

**Burn the ones after the kiss because I swear if those get out, I will set you on fire.**

**\- Troye**

to: **Troye <3**

**August 3, 2014 8:02 PM**

**You love me too much and I think I'll keep these...just in case**

**\- Ty**

to: **Tilly <3**

**August 3, 2014 8:07 PM**

**IN CASE OF WHAT?!**

**\- Troye**

to: **Troye <3**

**August 3, 2014 8:11 PM**

**In case I get lonely, my special twink bottom.**

**-Ty**

to: **Tilly <3**

**August 3, 2012 8:18 PM**

**Tyler, you're just evil.**


End file.
